Noah Knows Best
by Maxxx Colebeck
Summary: The Story of a High School nerd and how he tries to live and learn.
1. Day One Part 1

Day One

Dear Journal,

Wow I never thought I'd be doing on of these, but it's my first day of high school so I better get all this down. So the day began just like any other except well I was really alone. I saw some old friends but hell there was no point to even saying hi. They did not like me anymore, after we branched off it was easy for them to get new friends. As I sat waiting to be "sorted" to my home room I looked on at all the happy faces talking to people they knew. What a joke, happy faces never really were real. They were putting on a mask just to see what everyone has been doing good or bad. As it became my turn I walked by myself to a dark room full of things with colorful letters on it. Oh goodie, The Spanish room! I sat and sat until I saw someone I knew and she looked good. Better then I remember at least, she talked my ear off, I thought oh a friend until I saw just how alone she was too. We just got sat together because we knew each other and we would be stuck side by side for the rest of the day.

My first class was started with a bang me, and Fran, the girl, walked and of course she still chatted away. I sat down and tried to breathe. I always get nervous. So as we sat there I saw him, the bully, of the class I could already tell. He had the size of a junior and the spunk of a senior with a pencil thin mustache that looked like shit. His name was Derk, and I hope I never have to deal with him again. It all started with me and Fran leaving the room after class and being more friendly, as we did this he strolled by and made himself known. The way he smiled was sickening and the way he spoke worse. He slowly tried to act cool, but we weren't fooled that easily and we walked on by. He seemed to have his eye on Fran, but hell who would. Okay okay she was cute, and smart but a tad loud and annoying. I don't need that anyways I need to be more into school then girls.

As my second class started she sat on the other side of the room and I sat by two boys of my age. The first was a rather big boned kid, with an attitude that said "I play football, that means I'm cooler than you", his name was Claude and he was a bit of a dummy, but we got along. Next to him was Jack, he seemed even dumber and he acted as if he was the best thing coming. I started to notice how this school was full of jerks today and it did not stop there. They were talking about the biggest kid in our class my rival in all things, Rory. He was a total idiot. I know I say that a lot, but in grade school I was surprised he didn't fail. He was an animal really, a brute. They chatted away about him and I butted in I knew him and of course they did not care. SO that class flew by and then I saw her.


	2. Day One Part 2

Day 1 Part 2

Wow that was a lot so I had to start a new page, ha well anyways next I had a class with a girl I had barely seen the class before, she sat on front of me and she was just odd. Not a bad one a good one, she was a rocker, and I liked that. I had a silly idea to say I would have one crush in high school and well I know I won't stick to it. I picked her, and her name was Melody. The way she flaunted her weirdly cut hair just made me crazy and then class ended as fast as it had began.

My fourth class was Spanish and I already hated it. We had a sub. And she droned on and on, but Melody was there so I stared for a bit and then decided to not make it noticeable. I saw a lot of new faces there, including one of a very large kid, who looked scary at sight. He was just big, and mean, and nasty. It seems his name was Craig and boy did I not want to get on his bad side. I sat looking around and finally the bell rang.

Fifth hour seemed to be never ending as it was a Law class that Fran was still in. She sat by me, and also another girl I had a crazy amount of classes with sat by us. She was a chatterbox all right and was not going to stop so I sat and took a breath, as I let them talk. Her name was Martha and she sure loved to gossip. I was not one for it, I rarely will talk bad about anyone but hey this is high school I'm not sure what will happen. As I left I could tell this class would be one to look out for.

My next class was Gym and god did it sound scary already, Craig was sitting in his chair cracking his knuckles and the teacher could rival even Sue Slyvester in the scary department. She was a short blond lady, with short hair, and a mean temper. I was not ready for this hell and torture. As I sat around Fran, got called to the office so she could get her real schedule and stop following me. That was a relief for sure.

Then came math which was a quick class full of snobs and of course Derk was there. I really had no time for his jokes as he sat with his grin in the back of the class room. He probably can't even add for all I know. I sat by a girl I went to school with Susan and talked for a bit. She was okay but a total nerd. So as I sat in class doodling I really had no idea what was to come. So Journal until next time, this is Noah saying So Long!


	3. Fran's Fingers

Entry 2: Fran's Fingers

Dear Journal,

Well toady was an interesting day but the thing that stuck out is me and Fran are friends now. We are getting along really quite well, but today she got her fingers stuck in her locker. The ladies man Derk apparently has a girlfriend. I was really surprised, and this girl was a nerd. She was doing his homework of course, it was the only way it could work for a dunce like him. Her name was Jane and I had nothing against her. She seemed nice and all, but she accidently got Fran's fingers stuck in her locker. Now Jane was freaking out, her long blonde hair going this way and that way. It was first hour so all the noise attracted my class. We were right by her locker and oh the pain and agony it was not good at all. They got her out and she was fine it just was not cool at all. I really hope she gets better. Jane was still freaking out and saying sorry while her boyfriend acted cool about it and did not really care about anything. Well that's it for now Journal this is Noah saying Bye!


	4. Homecoming!

Entry 3: Homecoming

Dear Journal,

For a Freshmen in high school you expect this to be a big thing, but I kinda did not care at all. Some of my friends went but did not invite me. I sat at home and was a bit of a shut in. I really should have asked maybe Melody out, but really all I have said so far to her is, "Oh you like that?" about her choice in music. I saw though that she is an author and a damn good one. I wish I could write like her or really actually talk to her. Well I mean she is what I want in a girl but I have no guts to say a thing, so I'll just sit here and mope about it to you. Her black hair is to die for, and I mean it. She is the perfect girl, and as I go on and on, I realize I should stop chasing and maybe talk to her. Or just give up, well either way the year has just started and I am already head over heels in crush with her. Well that's all there is to say, Noah out!


	5. Derk is Smart?

Entry 5: Derk is Smart?

Dear Journal,

As I sat in math class today my mind was blown when Derk, the dick I told you about, was good at math. Well I guess his girlfriend and him have been dating for about two years and were both nerds he just was a jerk. He was the smartest kid in my math class next to Susan, and I was really freaked out. I always sit in the back in that class and with me is River, an older girl that is such a flirt, and Henrik a hockey jock. He is not typical of a hockey guy though because he sits and does school work and tries. Also he is smart, and small, Makes sense since he is also a prep who plays golf.

So It was a pretty boring class but Harvest season is coming and that means the next big dance. It's girls ask the guys though so I doubt I will go unless I get asked but that is not very likely. I don't talk to a lot of girls but hey you never know. So this is Noah saying bye until then.


	6. Harvest!

Entry 6: Harvest

Dear Journal,

As I sat by my locker a few days ago I had no idea I was going to go to Harvest. I thought it was another silly High School dance but I loved it. I had the most fun a boy could have, and it was all thanks to my locker partner Rose. Rose, is a very short and funny girl who is quite nice. She made plans to ask me awhile back and well I was not sure what was going on when it happened but I quickly said yes. I was excited until I figured out you had to match as well. This was trouble for I never went out to do things of that sort. I quickly found a new t-shirt I got and she said she could buy one as well. So we were all set there. Then the day of the dance came, and it was very fun. We danced a lot and up till that point I thought she maybe had a crush on me. Of course she did not though it was merely a friendly date. Rose looked great though, and as we hug out I talked to a friend of mine, Pavel. He had his eye on a young rather large girl by the name of Sally. By young I mean the same age as us though. Sally and me never talked but she seemed like an alright girl. So it was a nice casual dance and at the end of the night I walked her our and said good night. So Harvest was good, I am starting to like dances now! This is Noah saying Bye!


	7. Leaving Wilf!

Entry 7: Leaving Wilf because They Said So

Dear Journal,

As of my first month or so school has been great, and I had been eating lunch with a cool guy named Wilf, or so I thought. Wilf was a tall lanky guy who really was I guess out there. Pavel is the one who really told me to stop hanging with him. I just did not know what to do. This guy and me had some interest that were the same and he was nice. So we ate lunch all the time, since we were both kinda outcast. One day Pavel decided to take me into his group of people for lunch. I was elated to have a group to sit with and chat and be merry but I almost forgot about Wilf. The guy was going to be alone and well Pavel told me not to care so I didn't. I feel like crap for doing it but that's high school. I hope I don't become a total jerk once I get friends but I have to move on a bit. I mean I get to sit with Grahm, Amy, and Pavel, everyday. It's a great group, Grahm is a darker skinned guy who is a basketball champ. Or so he says, I don't know what to believe but he is awesome. Then there is Amy, she looks just like Grahm and they even have the last name but they are not related at all. She is cute and funny, and really is taking a liking to me freindship wisse. I sort of need this to make me feel better about myself now, so I hope Wilf finds what I have very soon too.


	8. Lunch for 4

Entry 8: Lunch for 4

Dear Journal,

Lunch has been a great time to let out all my stress and just talk to Pavel, and Grahm but as of late Derk hs been trying to sit with us and I am not happy. I mean we were happy with our little group of four so him coming in and trying to act cool is not fun. They are his friends and I don't really want to fake a friendship with him. Just because my friends like him doesn't mean I have to. On a couple lunch breaks Jane sat with us too. She seems nice and I still can't believe she puts up with him, but apparently they both are in love. Love, is a silly word at our age, and I just don't see it happening. I mean she is to innocent to really know what love is, but they seem like they like each other. I just can't come to terms with him being my friend. I won't let it happen. He sits in the back of Math Class acting all cool, and correcting the teacher, so even Susan likes him. I really feel like I'm the only person to see through his fake cool act, but I won't know until I get out of here and into the real world. Well I guess I'm back off to do some HW, they are really giving me a lot this week. Noah Out!


End file.
